


The First Time

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: Season 1 - Episode 7 (The first time Ian and Mickey get together)</p><p>Point of View: Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Setting: Season 1 - Episode 7 

Point of View: Mickey

image

Mickey lay asleep, lying on his front. His arms and legs spread out on his twin mattress as far as he could. He was enjoying this sleeping in after he and his brothers had stayed up late beating the shit out of asswipes who owed them money. 

Suddenly he was felt a tire iron on his back. Fuck Terry. Ian thought as he rolled over, and saw the last person he was expecting. “Gallagher?” He asked in disbelief, wiping the sleep from his eyes, “What the f—” 

"Where’s the gun Mickey?" Ian interrupted, his eyes didn’t show their usual fear of him, and Mickey wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

"Yeah okay.." Mickey got up, as if to get the gun, but then he grabbed Gallagher by the waist and tackled him onto his bed, the scrambled together for a couple minutes, pushing and wrestling. Then Mickey pulled the tire iron from Ian’s hands, and straddled him. As he held the tire iron above his head he felt something on his leg. Ian had gone hard beneath him, and Mickey wasn’t as surprised as he thought when he found his own dick had ‘rose to the occasion.’ 

Mickey pulled his shirt off, and helped the redhead with his. Fuck this guy had a body. They fought for dominance for about a minute beneath the blankets of Mickey’s bed before Mickey found himself succumbing to Ian and before he knew it there he was lying on his front again. Fuuuckkk it felt amazing Mickey had never been fucked like this in his life. Ian rode him hard, but kept his hands almost gently on his waist. Mickey found himself almost trembling with desire as they climaxed together. Mickey rolled over on his back, still a little shaky and just whispered, “Goddamn Gallagher.” Ian smiled shyly, blushing. Mickey lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply before handing it over to Ian. Mickey just watched Ian as he smoked, watching his lips form around the tip, and Mickey could feel himself growing hard again. Ian noticed too, so he handed back the cigarette and blushing a deep red, he went under the blankets. Mickey smoked through the hummer but found himself biting down hard on the cigarette and almost moaning as he climaxed for the second time in a 15 minutes, his personal record. 

When Ian came out from under the blankets, wiping the spunk from his face, Mickey looked at him with a whole new appreciation. He wasn’t just Ian Gallagher Mandy’s boyfriend. He was Ian fucking Gallagher sex god, and Mickey found his own cheeks flush even redder than Ian’s.


End file.
